This invention relates generally to power-driven tools and, more particularly, to compact power-driven tools, such as socket wrenches, screw drivers and/or drills.
Many industries rely on the use of fasteners (for example, bolts, nuts and machine screws) to secure parts together. Some common tools used in securing and loosening such fasteners are socket wrenches, screw drivers and drills.
Certain socket wrenches, screw drivers and drills are operated through the use of a lever arm which is rotated in an arc to apply torque to a tool bit applied to the fastener being secured or loosened. Such lever arms require not only room to swing the arc, but room for the operator's hand and arm. In many circumstances, sufficient working room is difficult for the operator to find. Furthermore, as newer technology makes compact design more common and desirable, it has become even more awkward for an operator to use such tools in diminished spaces.
Another difficulty of using socket wrenches, screw drivers or drills to secure and loosen fasteners is the high torque load often needed to apply to the tool bit. Achieving a high torque load requires muscular effort, which may also be difficult to accomplish in small spaces.
Previous inventions have reduced the amount of muscular effort needed to operate a tool by attaching an external power source to the tool to provide the necessary torque. However, these inventions require that the operator have the power source (such as an electrical outlet, generator, battery or compressed air) readily available. Other inventions have used a hydraulic motor to power the tool, but here such hydraulically-operated tools are often too large and cumbersome to use effectively.
It would therefore be useful if an operator of a power-driven tool, such as a socket wrench, screw driver or drill, was able to apply a high torque-load to tool bit without the need of a separate power source, in which the tool assembly portion of the tool was small enough to be used in close quarters.